Memories of a lost Uchiha
by SeductiveDoll14
Summary: Kiseki always thought she was different and a freak. Then one day an encounter with a one eyed cat. Then she realized life is more complicated then she ever could've possibly imagined  Rated M just in case. SasuxOc
1. Prologue: The Masscre

Prolouge: The Massacre

I watched the man,who had claimed to be loyal to us; kill my father,his best friend.

I stood there and saw my father fall to the floor with a hole through his chest. The man turned toward me.

"Daddy!" I cried.

I felt my tears overflow my eyes and he raised the sword at me.

And in habit I moved my arm above my face. Suddenly the sword sliced through my arm.

My knee's buckled and i fell to the floor, holding my arm and sobbing. A sticky liquid found the floor as my arm bled.

"Sorry I to have to do this, Kiseki." The man said as he walked out of the room. Leaving us to lay there and die.

The last thing I remember, is seeing gray eyes filled with tears. The eyes I know only as...

"S-sasuke..."


	2. The Chunin Exams

Chunin Exams: Story Preview

"Welcome everyone to the Chunin exams!" A loud voice called. "Our young ninja's have trained long and hard for this day. So without further a due let us begin the matches!"

Part of me was glad Orochimaru attacked Konoha the year before. Don't get me wrong it was horrible but i mean because of that we got to have our own chunin exams instead of traveling there. No one wanted to take a chance and travel there and possibly get the chunins hurt on the trip.

So I watched as ninja after ninja went into the arena and fought.

I stood alone in the sidelines, I was a freak to the other students. My family was dead, actually I don't remember my family. Plus I was smart and always got every question right in class.

I held my arm tight, an unconscious habit, running my fingers along the deep cut on my arm.

I was going to fight next, I was going to fight against Nadeshiko.

She was the one ninja who hated me the most.

"And that's it! The winner is Shou Rino!" The voice announced. "Next is Kiseki Huru verses Nadeshiko Tsukuda! Good luck girls!"

I took a deep breath and walked into the center.

Nadeshiko looked at me smirking, clearly she was confident that she was going to beat me.

"Fighters ready?" Lea Sensei asked.

"Hai," Nadeshiko said.

Slowly I nodded my head. "Alright then begin!"

I stepped back a few steps and Nadeshiko flipped her brown hair.

She pulled out some kunai and threw them at me. I dodged them quickly and jumped up onto the wall surrounding the fighting area. She stared in awe at me, then her face returned to a glare.

She tried throwing more kunai at me but I nearly dodged all of them. With one slicing my arm open. I held it and sobbed quietly.

But I quickly got over the horrible pain and remembered how serious this match was. I ran down the wall quickly at her, dodging all of the kunais she threw at me. I ran in front of her then I became a blur and moved behind her.

"Where did she go?" She said shocked. She turned her head toward me, and I punched her in the face.

She was sent flying through the air and landed on the ground with a thump.

I smirked as she slowly got up and said, "H-how'd you got to be that fast so quickly?"

I shrugged. I really didn't know because one minute I was watching Nindo, a fast ninja, fighting and the next I'm as fast as him.

Nadeshiko shielded herself with her earth jutsu, creating a dome around her. I smirked and ran up the wall.

Time for a move I learned watching the famous Kakashi fight, i was hiding in the trees when i learned it.

Anyway I built up the chakra into my palms and felt the electric power grow in my palms. As soon as it was built enough I pulled my hand back, making a dent in the wall. Then I ran down it charging straight toward the dome of rock.

Everyone stared at me in shock as the loud chirping noises came from the electric ball in my hands.

"Could it be?" Lea sensei gasped. "The Chidori?" I smirked and kept running toward the dome.

Finally my hands hit the rocks and, almost like sand, my hands slipped right through it.

Everyone in the stands gasped as I broke through the barrier.

"Gotcha," I said as I grabbed a hold of Nadeshiko's neck. The rocks around her fell down to the ground.

She stared at me with scared eyes.

Then she fixed her face into a glare and grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

I pulled out a kunai and cut her wrist so she let go. Then I punched her in the face and she fell down.

And with that the match was over.

One of the people in the crowd stood up and said, "Look at her eyes!"

Everyone gasped and whispered about my eyes. I didn't know what they were talking about.

Nadeshiko ran away from the arena.

She ran away from..., me.

Lea Sensei handed me a mirror.

I looked at the monster staring back at me.

My gray eyes had turned red and had black marks in them. I dropped the mirror and ran home...


	3. Chapter one: An encounter with a cat

Chapter One: An encounter with a Cat

I woke up gasping, a cold sweat forming on my forehead.

"Kiseki!Honey I need help in the shop," I heard a voice call from downstairs.

"Okay mom," I said then I changed into my blue shorts and red tank top. I brushed my hair into my face so no one could see my eyes, I was ashamed of my eyes.

Then I shuffled down the stairs into the tea shop and put on my green apron.

I heard whispers from all around me. People always whispered things about me like, "look at that freak." and " I heard she doesn't have any real parents." Sometimes even, "Her eyes are so creepy, she's such a freak."

Its been that way since the chunin exams.

Stares, laughs, people running away from me because their scared.

I've learned to ignore them but it still hurts.

"Oh sweety can you bus tables while I make the tea?" My mom said.

"What? No, can't I make the tea and you bus tables?" I cried, anything to get me to not be around people who talk about me and think I'm a freak.

"Kiseki, please enough of your drama. You need to make some freinds, your always alone for heaven's sake!"

"That's because no one likes me, they all think I'm a freak. And I'm not always alone. I hang out with little johnny." Johnny was another adopted kid my 'mom' took in. He was only nine years old.

"Oh honey that's not true, they just don't know you. And I meant people your age," She said brushing the hair out of my eyes. "Also would you not hide your eyes! I mean seriously how can you see?"

I faked a smile and walked over to a table, as I walked I brushed my hair back in front of my eyes.

"Hello welcome to the Huru Tea shop how may I help you."

I took a glance at the man at the table. Silver hair, leaf village forehead protector that hides one of his eyes.

I knew this man.

He was the one who I saw fighting and I learned the Chidori from.

Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja.

"You remind me of someone," He said looked at me with a thoughtful eye.

"Oh really," I said looking away. "Who?"

"One of my former students," He spoke slowly. As if trying not to startle me. "Sasuke Uchiha."

My eyes widened.

I knew that name.

But... From where?

I turned my head quickly back toward the copy cat ninja. So fast that my hair revealed my eyes.

"Sa-suke? That name.. its familiar." I felt a brutal ache in my head that made me fall to my knees.

My mother ran over to me and kakashi stood up.

"What happened to my baby!" She looked at Kakashi with accusing eyes. "What did you do to her Kakashi?"

"He didn't do anything mom," I said pushing her off me. "I was remembering."

She gasped, "Oh do you remember?"

"Not anything really, I just remember my father." I looked at Kakashi, my hair completely revealing my face.

Kakashi's face turned into something that looked like shock. I couldn't tell, with his face covered and all.

"Y-your eyes," He spoke.

I looked down and pulled my hair into my face. "Its a curse," I said. "Nothing but a nuisance."

"No," He said. "It isn't a curse. Its the sharingan." I lifted my head at this. I remember hearing that word before.

"Also known as the eye of the Uchiha." My eyes widened.


	4. Chapter two: Uchiha?

Chapter Two: Uchiha?

"Are you implying that I could be an Uchiha?" I asked him carefully.

"Possibly," He said. "I mean I have a sharigan and I'm not an Uchiha. But mine was transfered from my friend Obito Uchiha a long time ago."

I looked at the ground and rubbed my head.

"We should take you to my home town Konoha to do some testing and talk to the Hokage about this."

"My baby is not going to Konoha!"

"Are you really her mother?" Kakashi said eyeing her. We didn't look nothing alike, she had blonde hair and green eyes; and I had black hair and um sharingans i think their called.

"Well.. no. But she is my adopted daughter! Ever since I found her in that horrible house and since she came out of her coma." She paused and took a deep breath, "And she is not going with you to Konoha."

I stood up, "Mother. I'm going, I have to find out my past."

She stood up next to me. "Okay, but promise to be careful."

"I promise mom," I smiled and hugged her.

"And Kakashi, you better protect my baby or i'll-"

Kakashi laughed,"Kill me? Trust me she'll be fine."

"Okay, well Kiseki go pack your things. And don't forget your kunai and Shrukien."

"Yes mother," I said rolling my eyes and walked upstairs.

As I packed my things I thought finally' i might be able to remember my past! Maybe I'll remember what happened to my family!'

The brutal ache from earlier returned as I thought that and put my yellow dinosaur stuffed animal in my pack.

I fell to the floor and held my head. I didn't know where i had gotten the stuffed animal or who from.

They said they found me laying next to it.

After a short while it ended and I zipped up my bag. I put in on my back then took my black katana and placed it carefully on its sheath.

Then I walked back downstairs to Kakashi.

"Lets go," I said. People whispered as I left with Kakashi, but not what they normally whisper.

They whispered stuff like, 'Why is she going with him?' and 'Omg how does she know Kakashi-san?'

I smirked as we left the village that shunned me for so many years.

Nadeshiko's, my village rival, eyes widened as I passed her walking with Kakashi. Then her face became a glare and she walked around in front of us.

"Hello Kiseki, where do you think your going?"

"None of your business Nadeshiko!" I said giving her the evil eye.

"And why are you with Kakashi-san?"

"Again none of your business, but we are going to Konoha. Because Kakashi thinks I'm special." I said which wasn't a total lie.

"What you so aren't more special then me," She walked over to Kakashi and bowed. "Hello my name is Nadeshiko of the Tsukuda clan. Its a pleasure and a honor to meet someone of your rank and status."

"Nice to meet you, now if you don't mind me and Kiseki-chan here have to go."

He said as we walked around her. I laughed at her face, she looked as if she had just been disgraced.

We walked a little while longer until we couldn't see the village anymore. Then we jumped into the tree's and ran.


End file.
